


Art: Tryptich

by sian1359



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Other, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes from a dark story from the Stargate Atlantis 2009 Big Bang story Mercy of the Fallen by Kat Reitz & Perryvic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Tryptich

[   
](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=sgabbkattriptich.jpg)


End file.
